Talk page policy/How should a talk page be used?
Generally, talk pages are for discussing how to improve an article. This means that you can and should: * Bring up errors * Suggest new trivia * Question reliability of information * Ask another user on their user talk page for help, or help them Editing in sections Talk pages have their discussion topics ordered chronologically into sections. When you start a new topic, create it manually at the bottom of the page or use the (+) button to do this automatically. This helps keep everything in order. Please title your section appropriately so everyone can see at a glance what you are talking about. When you reply to a section started by someone else, indent your comments to distinguish them from the previous comments. New comments in a section must always go at the bottom of the section, regardless of where the comment being replied to is in the discussion; this helps keep comments in order and prevents confusion as to what had been discussed prior to specific comments. Signing comments All comments left on talk pages must have a signature left afterwards. Unlike on most forums and message boards, this is not done automatically by the software. To leave a signature, either type ~~~~ or click https://leonhartopedia.fandom.com/wiki/Talk_page_policy?action=edit&redlink=1# (above the editing pane) when you have finished your contribution to the discussion. Signing comments is required so that readers can identify who is saying what, and when they are saying it. If a recent comment has been left unsigned, then any editor may amend it with the template. If you forget to sign when you save the page, then you must add the unsigned template because otherwise the time stamps in the discussion will be wrong. Talk page etiquette * Please do not edit another user's discussion—even if it's full of spelling errors. * Removing comments is also prohibited, unless it is spam, or a reply to a finished conversation older than six months. * Please check the dates of a discussion before you reply to it. Unless an old conversation is still relevant and there is a good reason to revitalize discussion, comments on sections older than six months old should not be made. If the problems cited in the previous comments have already been cleared up, any new comments may be removed. * Don't leave overly long and confusing messages. No one likes to read stuff like that. Write concisely to make sure your points can be understood. * Keep the conversation in one place. It's difficult to read a conversation when every other comment is on a different page and it means the page history can be used to check the history of the discussion. This also allows third (or fourth) parties to join in if relevant. * Always abide by the code of conduct. When a talk page gets very long, it will be archived by a staff member or, in the case of a user talk page, the user.